Un nuevo Titan
by teentitansbooks
Summary: Hola gente, espero que les guste mi primera historia, tengo pensado hacer muchas mas! Bueno, espero que se entretenga y nada mas! BYE! PD: Los jovenes titanes y DC no me pertenecen solo lo hago por divercion


Tenn Titans,

Hera

Tele: se está emitiendo una orden en Rusia de evacuación por bajas temperaturas que alcanzan los -50 grados Celsius, el gobierno ruso a decidido evacuar a todos los habitantes por miedo a sufrir una hipotermia masiva que acabe con su población. No es recomendable viajar a Rusia en esto días amenos que quieran recibir fuertes resfriados, jaquecas etc. Los meteorólogos aun no saben que es lo que produce este clima pero saben que es como un tornado que avanza de norte a sur congelando todo.

BB- genial! Que tormenta ¿no?

RV- enserio? Genial? La mitad de Rusia esta decaída y nadie sabe porque

CY- Mis sensores no captan un clima, sino. Eh? Carga brazo! Uf.. que mal que anda esto!

RB-mmm, estaría bueno ir a investigar. A ayudar a Rusia, quizá después de todo, tengamos vacaciones, ¿no star?

ST-si! Porque no vamos a ayudar a Rusia?

BB-estas loca? Con este clima que ay allá? Nos va a dar algo!

RB-claro que no! CY diseñara trajes aprueba de frio, ¿no?

CY-si! Que tan difícil puede ser?

RV-enserio iremos a ver una tormenta de nieve, a Rusia? Estamos mal…

RB- no, vamos a ayudar, y si no es nada, nos quedamo dias…

St- siii!

Rb-TITANES! A EMPACAR! NOS VAMOS A RUSIA!

Todos- YEAH!

CY TRABAJABA EN LOS TRAJES, MIENTRAS QUE ST, RV Y BB ARMABAN SUS BOLSOS. PERO RV SE PUSO A INVESTIGAR DEL FENÓMENO Y REVISO FOTOS Y EN UNA DE ESAS FOTOS, LOGRA VER A LA TORMENTA, QUE VENÍA DESDE EL CIELO Y TENÍA UNA COLA COMO LAS DE TORNADO, PERO EN EL CENTRO DE ESA NUBE GIGANTE SE PODÍA VER LA SILUETA DE ALGO, HISO QUE RB SE PREOCUPARA.

En la T nave:

CY-Estos trajes nos mantendrán calientes, al menos 6 horas, después nos moriremos de frio. Jeje

BB- viejo! Esto será intenso! No puedo esperar!

RV- uju! (sarcásticamente)

ST-UH! Será tan emocionante! Ir a Rusia! Ver los monumentos! Ahhh!

CY- Star, sabes que ahora Rusia sufre una pequeña tormenta que lleno todo de nieve no?

ST-ah! Me había olvidado! Jeje

RB-bueno titanes despegamos! A Rusia!

LUEGO DE UN VIAJE INTENSO, Y MUCHOS CHISTES MALOS DE BB

RV-dios sáquenme de aquí! No puedo soportar ningún chiste más! Explotare!

RB-titanes! Ya llegamos! Aprovechen y miren por las ventanas!

CY-dios! Que le sucedió a Rusia? Esta toda blanca!

ST-se ve bien así! ¿no?

BB- eh….no, no se ve bien así!

RB-dios, que paso aquí?

CY- Paso una tormenta de nieve!, se esta moviendo a los otros países, se ve peligrosa!

RV-cuan peligrosa puede ser una tormenta de nieve?

SIENTEN TURBULENCIA, Y LOS MOTORES SE CONGELAN, Y CAEN AL VACIO

RV-para que hable?!

Todos-AHHHH!

EN ESO LA NAVE SE QUEDA SUSPENDIDA EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA, RB, PRENDE LAS CÁMARAS DE AFUERA Y VE UNA CHICA, DE PELO MARRÓN CON UN VESTIDO ROTO, HACIENDO FUERZA PARA SOSTENER LA NAVE, LA VE Y

RB grita- OYE! ESPERA! QUE HACES!?

La chica- Los…. (Haciendo fuerza) …..salvo!

(Baja la nave a tierra, y los titanes, bajan rápido, y tratan de acercarse a ella)

RB- oye, gracias, quien eres?

(Acercándose a la chica)  
Lc- no! No me toques ¡aléjate! Te lastimare!

(sale volando)

RB- OKEY?

BB- Genial! Ella nos salvo de estrellarnos?

RB- Eso creo..

RV- No puedo leer su mente, quien será?

CY- no sé que sea, pero miren la trompa de la nave..

(Llena de escarcha)

ST-oh! Que es esto? Esta frio!  
BB- Es escarcha, de hielo…

RB- escarcha… de donde esa chica agarro la nave..

CY- eh.. Chicos no quiero arruinarles la diversión, pero una tormenta de nieve se acerca, y e enorme!

ST- haber, guau! Mide 30 metros!

RV- guau, miren el cielo! Esta negro.. Me encanta! *.*

RB- Titanes pónganse su traje para frio extremo, esto se pondrá duro!

LA TORMENTA EMPIEZA Y LOS TITANES NO LA SOPORTAN, TANTO QUE TIENEN QUE ESCONDERSE EN UNA CUEVA. ES DE NOCHE

RB-esa, chica, se que algo tiene que ver con todo esto!

CY- ey, rob, si fuese tu, la dejaría sola, no queremos problemas

BB- a mi me gusto, es bonita..

RV- Para ti cualquiera es bonita…

ST- chicos, y si esa chica es la que causa todo esto?

RB- imposible, tendría que tener poderes sobre el hielo, la nieve y todo eso, y es un poder muy grande para una chica así!

CY- no sé, rob, creo que Star está en lo cierto, solo mira las fotos que descargue, la tormenta tiene una silueta en la parte de la nube, es parecida a la chica, espero que no sea mala, pelear con eso será duro.

Mientras la chica, estaba en el medio de la nada, llena de nieve, llorando, pensando en voz - que estoy haciendo?, porque lo que todo lo que toco lo destruyo? Porque tengo miedo? ESTUPIDO MIEDO! Mira lo que haces! (golpea con todo el suelo y se mueve todo)

CON LOS TITANES

BB- sintieron ese temblor?

RV- si, fuiste tú no?

BB- yo no fui..

RB- captas algo cy?

CY- si, es de un cuerpo, esta helado, su temperatura es de -15 grados, esta al norte, justo donde está la tormenta y el temblor!

ST- quizá es de una persona! Ay que rescatarla!

RB- si! Star tiene razón!, TITANES AL NORTE! SIGAN A CY!

CY- BOOYAA!

TODOS CORREN A "RESCATAR A LA PERSONA" PERO LO QUE VEN LOS IMPACTA, ERA LA TORMENTA, ESTABA GIRANDO CONCENTRANDOSE SOLO EN UN LUGAR, LA CHICA, ELLA CREABA TODO, SE PODIA VER QUE ESTABA LLORANDO, Y LAS LAGRIMAS LE RECORRIAN TODA LA CARA, CAIAN RAYOS Y EL SUELO TEMBLABA, NO PARABA DE NEVAR, HABIA UN VIENTO MUY DENSO Y HELADO Y APENSA SE PODIA VER.

RB- oh dios! Lo sabia! Era la chica!

CY- si es la chicha y ahora seremos papilla de nieve, solo por ponernos en este descontrol!

RV- la chica, está llorando?!

ST- Si! Esta llorando, pobre que le pasara…

CY- Star, mal momento para preguntar!

LC- Déjenme sola! No quiero verlos! Los voy a lastimar! Aléjense de mí!

RB- no! No te dejaremos! Dinos que sucede!

(EL VIENTO ERA TAL QUE SE AGARRABAN UNO AL OTRO)

CY- BB convierte en dino y mantennos en tierra!

LC-AH! DEJENME SOLA! LOS VOY A LASTIMAR!

SE VEN RAYOS, Y EMPIEZA A GRANIZAR

RV- rob! No podemos aguantar más! Tenemos que irnos! Irnos ahora! Mi traje no da mas! Me estoy congelando!

BB-Porfías! No aguanto mas!

RB- solo aguanten! Tengo una idea! Suéltenme!

ST- Estas loco! No te soltaremos!

RB- Solo confía en mí! Suéltenme!

TODOS SUELTAN A ROBIN Y EL SALE VOLANDO, JUSTO DONDE ESTA LA NUVE MAS GRANDE, O MEJOR DICHO DONDE ESTA LA CHICA, DESDE HAY LE GRITA

Rb- Ey! Por favor! Para! Podemos hablar! Por favor! Estas congelando todo! Solo para!

EN ESE MOMENTO LA CHICA VAJA SUSMANOS Y LAS NUVES, EL GRANIZO, EL FRIO Y TODO DESAPARECE, PERO LA CHICA SE DESMAYA Y CAE AL VACIO, ROBIN IGUAL, PERO COMO EL ES ROBIN LOGRA AGARRARLA Y SALVARLA, CAEN A LA NIEVE, EN ESO LA CHICA RECUPERA LA CONCIENCIA

Cy- Estas loco Robin! Suelta a esa chica!

RB- no, espera, ey, estas bien?

LC- Si, ( se sorprende) Sueltame!, te lastimare..

RB- no, está bien no me estas lastimando, está bien…

EN ESE MOMENTO LA CHICA SE RUBORIZA, Y TODOS LOS TITANES SE HACERCAN AVERLA

ST- Hola extraña!

RV- pufff, me aburro

BB- Hola bombon! Soy soltero!

CY-BUYAA! LO LOGRAMOS!

(LOS 2 SE PARAN)

LC- gracias, por todo, pero me tengo que ir, no es seguro que estén con migo..

RB- No por favor, quédate, somos como tú, cada cual tiene un poder, y el tuyo es muy bueno, por favor quédate…

LC-No, mi poder, es peor que el suyo, por favor déjenme…

RB- solo, quédate a hablar, ok?

LC-okey…

TODOS SE JUNTAN PARA HABLAR Y LA CHICA EMPIEZA SU RELATO

LC- Mi nombre es Hera, tengo poderes sobre el control del hielo, si me vieron llorar, y era porque no quieria que nadie se me acercara, lo que paso es que un día estaba en mi casa, tuve una discusión con mi novio y Sali corriendo, me quede el una plaza jugando con mis poderes, vino un señor y me durmió, cuando desperté estaba enserrada, y un ruso me dijo cosas que no entendía, y me agarro miedo y se rompió todo, empeze allorar, me corte con los vidrios, y empeze a descontrolarme, y bueno aca estoy, pero no quiero que me toquen, los voy a lastimar.

BB- Wow, y porque la escarcha cuando tocaste la nave?

H- Porque todo lo que toco lo convierto en escarcha.

RV- Y la ropa rota?

H- Por cuando rompi lo vidrios

ST- Y tu edad? Seguro 16 no?

H- enrealidad tengo 16.000.000 de años, jeje

TODOS- eh?

RV- eres inmortal?

H- si, es una pesadilla..

CY- y el collar?

H- es el cristal que concentra mi poder, sin el me desmayo.

CY- y tu eras el cuerpo de -16 grados?

H- si?

CY- :o deos!

RB-Bueno, Hera, nosotros somos los JOVENES TITANES, ELLA ES RAVEN CONTROLA LA MAGIA NEGRA..

RV- Hola

H-hola

RB- EL ES CHICO BESTIA, SE TRANSFORMA EN CUALQUIER ANIMAL…

BB- hola! :3

H- hola!

RB- ELLA ES STARFIRE, ES UN ALIEN, Y ES HERMOSA, ¡DIGO FUERZUDA!

ST- HOOOOLLLAAA!

H-hola?

RB- EL ES CYBOR, ES MITAD ROBOT

CY- hola!

H-hola…

RB- Y yo soy ROBIN

H- robin? El de Batman?! WOW

R-si, jeje

RB- Tos juntos formamos el grupo LOS JOVENES TITANES, que más que amigos somos una familia…y queremos que te unas a nuestra familia! :3

H- que bonito, pero no puedo, se que los voy a lastimar… (empieza a llorar) todo lo que toco lo destruyo….soy un fenómeno..No merezco estar aquí…

CY- tranquila, mírame a mi, soy mitad robot, y aun así estoy feliz! Y no me molesta lo que digan..

ST- Y yo? Soy un alíen! Y aun así estoy con la cabeza en alto!

RB- ves? No eres diferente…. Y que dices?

H- tal vez, encuentre mi familia con ustedes…(se abrazan)

RB- TITANES! SALUDEN A LA NUEVA TITAN Hera!

H- gracias….

CY- Hera, necesitas ropa nueva no?(la ropa de Hera estaba toda ropa casi se le notaba el sostén xD)

Los 6 titanes regresan a la torre donde RV elije el traje de Hera que era más o menos así:

tienda/images/medium/articulos/malla-corta-sin-mangas-blanca-34479_ - malla

. -capa, sin la capucha

images/product/10/10573/10573630_ -botas

photo/839462354/Brilliant_Chocolate_Brown_Color_Swiss_Style_Super_Wave_Virgin_Human_Hair_Full_Lace_Wig_With_Baby_ -pelo

-tiara

. - maquillaje

RB y BB- te vez muy bien!

H- gracias!

ST- porque la corona?

H- Porque solía ser princesa, tenia 2 hermanas una pelirroja y una de pelo blanco y la única con poderes era yo, un día son querer hechice a mi hermana y mis padres me echaron del castillo, lo único que me hace recordar a mis padres era mi tiara, pero la perdí, haci que tengo esta ahora, jeje

ST, BB, RB y CY- te echaron?

H- si…

RB- pero cambiando de tema te vez muy bien!

H- Gracias amigos por elegirme como titán! No saben cuánto se los agradezco!

Y así fue como se agrego una nueva titan a la pandillita, que luego tendra sus buenas y sus malas, aun le queda una vida larga larga ya que es inmortal, pero ella ahora es feliz…

No es un fin, es un

CONTINUARA

….


End file.
